Warriors: The Coming Danger
by Vampirefreak4life
Summary: Haley is not an ordinary girl. She is part cat and is great at sensing danger. when she senses danger away on a mission she returns home. what is this strange danger? How much damage will it do Thunderclan?What secrets will she learn about her hidden past
1. Alliances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

**ThunderClan:**

**Leader:** Spottedstar- a brown she-cat with golden spots.

**Deputy:** Hawkear- a sandy colored she-cat.

**Medicine Cat:** Featherfoot- a gray tom with black stripes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: none

**Warriors: **

Spiritwind- a silver she-cat

Wildpath- a black she-cat with light brown spots

Reedwing- a red-orange tom

Brightfoot- a blue-gray tom (mate: Rosepetal)

Graycloud- a gray tom

Orangetail- a light brown she-cat whose tail tip is a light orange

Leopardclaw- a tom who looks like a miniature version of the LeopardClan cats

Tigerfur- an she-cat who looks like a miniature version of the TigerClan cats

Rosepetal- a red and white colored point she-cat (mate: Brightfoot)

**Apprentices: **

Sandpaw- a sandy colored she-cat who can turn into a twoleg

Tanglepaw- a black she-cat with white ears

Dapplepaw- a tuxedo tom

Icepaw- a blue-gray tom

Waterpaw- a white and blue colored point she-cat

**Queens: **

None

**Kits: **

none

**RiverClan: **

**Leader:** Violetstar- a blue she-cat who glows purple in the moonlight

**Deputy:** Yellowfoot- a yellow and white colored point tom

**Medicine Cat:** Silverpath- a silver colored she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** none

**Warriors: **

Blackfang- a black tom

Jaguartooth- a dark brown tom

Featherheart- a beautiful blue she-cat

Lilacfur- a pale blue she-cat who glows lilac in the moonlight

Blueclaw- a dark blue-gray tom

Brambletail- a brown tom (not as dark as Jaguartooth)

Graywhisker- a gray she-cat

Reedfur- a dark brown tom who always has reeds in his fur

Mothfoot- a black she-cat with white spots

**Apprentices: **

Smallpaw- a light gray she-cat

Goldenpaw- a golden colored she-cat

Flowpaw- a light gray- light blue she-cat

Tigerpaw- an orange tom with short black stripes

Swallowpaw- a light brown tom

**Queens: **

None

**Kits: **

None

**WindClan: **

Leader: Magicstar- a calico she-cat

Deputy: Rabbitear- a light brown she-cat. She can hear rabbits really well.

Medicine Cat: Oneear- a white tom who can hear through only one ear

Medicine Cat Apprentice: none

**Warriors: **

Pebbleclaw- a light gray she-cat

Lightfoot- a sand colored tom

Frostcloud- a very pale blue she-cat

Heathertail- a brown and black she-cat

Stormcloud- a dark gray tom

Darkstorm- a black tom

**Apprentices- **

Earthpaw- a light brown she-cat whose pelt always has grass in it

Shadowpaw- the lightest black there is (not gray) she-cat

Clawpaw- a dark brown tom

Thornpaw- a golden she-cat

**Queens: **

None

**Kits: **

None

**ShadowClan: **

**Leader:** Cinderstar- a light blue tom

**Deputy:** Clawtail- a brown tom

**Medicine Cat:** Cloudfoot- a white tom with one paw that is frozen (it is a very pale blue)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** none

**Warriors: **

Shortail- a red tom with a short stumpy tail

Darkblade- a black (the blackest black ever) tom

Silverpool- a silver she-cat

Darkwater- a dark gray she-cat with blue stripes

Brokenheart- a golden colored tom with red stripes

Dawnstreak- a blue-silver she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Redpaw- a dark red tom

Hazelypaw- a golden she-cat

Secretpaw- a tabby she-cat

Rainpaw- a blue-gray tom

Mudpaw- a brown tom

**Queens: **

None

**Kits: **

none


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

**Prologue:**

"Sandpaw, please. We know you don't like it there, but we need you to do this. Our home will be ruined and you might have to live there forever," Tanglepaw meowed. Spottedstar padded over. "Sandpaw, if you don't do this I might have to ask you to leave forever. This means that you are not brave," Spottedstar meowed. "I am too brave! Fine, I'll go. But on one condition. If I think something is wrong I get to come back. And if I fail," Sandpaw meowed. "I'm gonna miss you Sandpaw. Good luck,"

Tanglepaw meowed. "Why do you hate being a twoleg so much?" Spottedstar asked. "Nobody likes me when I'm a twoleg. I'm not anything special," Sandpaw sighed. "You are special to us. You can help us. You can be a twoleg or a cat. Isn't that special enough for you?" Spottedstar asked. "Ya I guess, but only the cats know and not everybody accepts me here. Some of the apprentices like Icepaw and Waterpaw always edge away from me and make fun of me," sandpaw meowed. "I'll take care of that for you. And they won't do that if you save them and their home," Spottedstar meowed.

Spottedstar looked up at the sun. "It's time you should be going. Good bye sandpaw and good luck." "Bye Sandpaw! I'm gonna miss you! It's gonna be weird without you," Tanglepaw meowed. "Don't worry. I'll be coming back. And hopefully with good news," Sandpaw meowed. Sandpaw turned around and headed out of the camp she loved.

**Ch. 1:**

There once was a girl named Haley. She was unlike all the other girls and spent all her free time outside. Her house had a forest behind it. She spent most of her time there. She did her homework there, explored there, and everything you can do outside there. She knew that forest like the back and front of her hand. Not all of it though. It was too big. She could only go to one part. There was a big street and she wasn't allowed to cross. She had a few friends, but none of them were "cool". Basically, they were the dorks. Well, I'll let Haley say the rest for herself. Hi! My name's Haley. I have red hair and like this person said, I'm a dork. And a loser. I can't do anything right except read and do my homework! I'll take you to this one time in school. "Hey! Haley, Marianna! You wanna play knockout?" Catherine asked. Haley and Marianna looked at each other and said, "Sure!" they ran over to the basketball court and stepped into the small line. Sofi, Sarah, Catherine, Jessie, and Lily were playing.

Haley liked playing with her friends, and they were having fun. When Haley got beaten once, they let her try one more time against another person. Then, after she got beaten again she was out. She wasn't sad though, because her friends were nice about it. One time, she was going against Catherine, (she's really good) and so Haley wasn't playing as much and trying so hard. After awhile she tried harder cause Catherine still wasn't getting the ball through the hoop. So Haley jumped up, and threw the ball. She landed on the floor and stared at the hoop. The ball was spinning around the ring, and then it went in! "Omg, omg! I can't believe I made a shot!" Haley shouted. She had shouted a little too loud though. People looked their way and saw they were playing knockout. They started joining, but Haley stayed putt. She decided she would try. She looked in front of her, and saw the basketball. Then she saw the ball being thrown into the basket. She saw it had been her friend! Now Haley had to against the best player! She was terrified. She tried to remember how she had got the ball in the hoop before. She squeezed the ball and threw the ball. It bounced off the board. She threw it again, and it spun around the ring, but the best player threw the ball, making hers go flying off the hoop and his go in. the ball hit her and she tossed the ball to the next person.

She headed to the bleachers where the rest if her friends were. The "cool" people were standing. Of course they wouldn't want to sit with us. She slid down so that her head was against one bleacher, she was sitting on the floor of a bleacher, and her feet were dangling off another bleacher. Sarah saw her and walked over. She had just gotten out. "Are you gonna play again?" Sarah asked. "No. I'm too lazy," Haley said. Sarah sighed. "Fine. Well I think they're gonna start soon," Sarah said. "Good for you. You can play again," Haley said. Haley slid up, and put her feet through a hole and put her head on her arms. The coach blew the whistle to tell us to start a new game. "Are you sure you don't wanna play?" Sarah asked. "Yes. I don't feel like being beaten today," Haley said. She didn't want to be here or the see or listen to the game, so she started humming her favorite songs. One of them was fences. She loved that song so much (the song I'm listening to as I write this)! Then she remembered the first few lines. I'm sitting in a room, Made up of only big white walls and in the halls. There's people looking through. The window in the door, they know exactly what we're here for. Don't look up just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be. You're always on display for everyone to watch and learn from, don't you know by now, you can't turn back because this road is all you'll ever have.

It reminded her of something to do. Right! She had to make it seem like she liked being on the bleachers. So that was exactly what she did. "That wasn't so long ago. When I say not so long ago, I mean that happened yesterday," Haley said. "For a girl who's always is outside, I do have an ipod. I'm not that weird. Everybody's gotta love music! It can explain your emotions and help you." Haley sighed. "My life stinks. I'm talking to somebody who I have no idea if they're actually there, nobody thinks I'm "cool", and I can't even go to an area I've been to a lot! I think I'll go to Alex. She's good at sneaking away. And she loves nature! She'll help me for sure!" Haley said. Haley ran through the little woods she could, to Alex's house (Alex's house is a couple houses down). She asked Alex if she could help her. "Well….. There's a reason why that road's there. They don't want people going off the paths. There's only one there and that's where we go camping. Animals live there you know," Alex said. "ya I know. Fine. If you won't help me, I'll just find a way myself," Haley said. Haley walked off into the woods.

All night she was up, planning. So that didn't work, because she was too tired to do anything, and she slept in till 11:00. For the next couple of weeks she was planning out what she could do. Finally, she made up a plan. She thought it might not work though. Haley yawned. She curled up in a ball really tight. She walked out of the room. And looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled. It had worked. She walked into the kitchen and slid past her mom. She jumped out the window and was on her way to the forest. Oh! Did we forget to tell you? Haley's actually a cat, not a human.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

Ch. 2:

Haley padded out to the forest. She knew she always worried her mom when she left without telling her. But she had to go to ThunderClan. She sensed danger coming. She was worried though. What would her clanmates think? She did tell them that she would come back if she sensed danger. Would they think that she was hiding something all along? What would she say when she asked them? Questions were buzzing around in her head, and she had answers to none of them. She had no idea what this danger was, and wasn't even sure if it was real. She was concentrating so hard on what she was thinking about that she wasn't sure where she was heading.

She had forgotten where borders were, and where the camp was since she had been gone for a month. She was lost in the woods, and it was starting to get dark so she couldn't find a way home, not that she could in the daylight either. She had felt so out of place and alone in school, but here? This was her home! She had been born here! She was supposed to feel at home, not lost and lonely. She felt more lost and lonely than at school! Haley had no idea what to do. She couldn't concentrate, so she decided to sleep. She found a space between two roots where she could sleep. She dug up a little bit of dirt to make it a little deeper and fell fast asleep. When Haley woke up the next morning, she thought she was in the Thunderclan camp. But, when she remembered what happened, she got up and wove her way through the trees to where she had started when she left.

After having slept in the forest, she was beginning to feel at home again, and was able to find the camp. Haley padded through the entrance. At first nobody seemed to notice her. Then, Tanglepaw, who has very good ears heard her and looked up. Tanglepaw gasped. "Sandpaw! You're back!" Tanglepaw meowed as she came running over. "Did you save our home?" Tanglepaw asked. "I have to tell something to Spottedstar. I'll be right back," Sandpaw meowed. Sandpaw padded into Spottedstar's den. "Hi Spottedstar. I'm back," Sandpaw meowed. "Did you convince the twolegs to not ruin the forest?" Spottedstar asked. "No. remember how you let me come back if I sensed danger…." Sandpaw meowed. "Yes, I do. I never thought there'd be danger though. What is the danger?" Spottedstar asked. "Well, I don't know. I can just sense it. And I know it's something worse than twolegs," Sandpaw confessed.

"I'll keep an eye out for that danger. But since you are so good at sensing, I would like you to stay. Besides, after I sent you I felt guilty, because I had just gotten rid of a great cat. And I had forced you to do something you didn't want to do. I was taking advantage of your ability. I'm sorry," Spottedstar meowed. Sandpaw was shocked. She had never heard a leader talk to an apprentice like that. She was even more shocked that it had been herself! "I'm flattered. Thank you for the apology. This is my home. I was born here and I have no idea how I can turn into a twoleg," Sandpaw meowed.

The next day, Tanglepaw was helping Sandpaw refresh her memory of all the things they had learned. Then their mentors, Wildpath (Tanglepaw's mentor) and Spiritwind (special thanks 2 warriorfreak) (Sandpaw's mentor) took them to training. Wildpath taught Tanglepaw some new fighting techniques, and Spiritwind taught Sandpaw fighting techniques she never got to learn since she was gone, and a few that Tanglepaw learned the same day. Sandpaw was trying really hard, so she wouldn't be made a warrior after Icepaw and Waterpaw.

When they got back to camp, Tanglepaw and Sandpaw were exhausted. But they still had lots to talk about. Tanglepaw was going to tell Sandpaw all the clan news, and Sandpaw was going to tell Tanglepaw all the news going on in the world Tanglepaw had never lived in. first, they had to bring fresh-kill to the elders, so they quickly did that and then talked while eating. Then they headed to the apprentices den and fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

Ch. 3:

Sandpaw woke up to somebody poking her. "h-huh? What?" Sandpaw meowed. "Time to wake up silly! Wildpath told me we're going to train again today. Well, only half the day. The other half we're going to hunt," Tanglepaw meowed. "Wow. It sounds like another busy day!" Sandpaw meowed starting to really wake up. "Let's go eat first. It'd be terrible to have to wait till we got back to camp to eat!" Tanglepaw meowed. The two friends padded quietly out of the apprentices den trying not to wake up Icepaw, Waterpaw, and Dapplepaw. They picked out a piece of fresh-kill each and ate it quickly. Sandpaw bounded up to Spiritwind. "We're ready!" Sandpaw meowed. "Okay then. I'll go get Wildpath," Spiritwind meowed.

They followed their mentors out quietly. When they got to the training hollow, Wildpath and Tanglepaw watched while Spiritwind showed Sandpaw the rest of the training techniques Tanglepaw learned yesterday. That took about 10 minutes. Then both mentors worked to show the apprentices some harder techniques. Tanglepaw, Sandpaw, and Dapplepaw were the older apprentices. Dapplepaw was going to learn what Tanglepaw learned yesterday today though. "You guys are doing very well. You should be named warriors soon," Wildpath meowed. Tanglepaw and Sandpaw looked at each other happiness glowing from their eyes.

At sunhigh, they started hunting. Tanglepaw caught a blackbird, a finch, a vole, a mouse, and a squirrel. Sandpaw caught a squirrel, 2 voles, a bird, and a magpie. When they got back to camp, Tanglepaw and Sandpaw went to the elders den and let them pick their fresh-kill. When they were done giving the elders fresh-kill, there was still 5 pieces left they put 3 pieces in and took a vole and a magpie and went to go sit by the tree stump where Icepaw and Waterpaw usually sat. They took longer than they usually would so that when Icepaw and Waterpaw came back, they would still be sitting there.

"Icepaw! Look over there. Tanglepaw and Sandpaw are sitting where _we_ sit!" Waterpaw whispered to Icepaw. "Let them be," Icepaw whispered looking at Sandpaw. "Lately you've been acting weird. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better act different if you want to be named warriors before them," Waterpaw whispered. "We're not supposed to be! They're older. Just leave it alone, Waterpaw. You're being really annoying," Icepaw whispered. Icepaw stalked away to the fresh-kill pile and sat in a corner by himself.

Tanglepaw giggled. "Did you hear that? It sounds like he has a crush on you," Tanglepaw meowed. "Me? No way. It must've been you. Everybody trusts a real cat more," Sandpaw meowed. "Come on! You're a real cat. You're just a real cat that's super special!" Tanglepaw meowed. Sandpaw sighed. She thought Tanglepaw was lying, but Tanglepaw never lied. Especially about stuff like that. Maybe ice paw did like her. She wouldn't believe it, but it could be true.

In the apprentices den, waterpaw and icepaw are the only cats in there. "Icepaw! You were defending her! Now tell me why," waterpaw demanded. Icepaw just stared at the ground. "I don't have to tell you my whole life. I can keep secrets ya know," icepaw meowed. He looked up and saw anger in waterpaw's eyes. "I'm the one who should be angry! Not you. All you care about is being mean to sandpaw and Tanglepaw. But ya know what? I like sandpaw. When has she done anything bad to us?" icepaw meowed. "Now! Now, icepaw! She took our spot!" Waterpaw meowed angrily. I can't believe how my brother, my kin, could like that little thing. Sandpaw could be dangerous for all we know! Waterpaw thought. "So, it doesn't have our name written on it. It's spottedstar's property! Not even, it's StarClan's property! The great leader Firestar, and squirrelflight and brambleclaw, the two cats who guided us to this home sat there! And you say that it's our stump!" icepaw hissed. He started padding out of the den, so waterpaw followed. "Get away from me you filthy little brat!" he hissed. Waterpaw was so shocked. Her brother had never acted this way before. Was he just mean to sandpaw before to get her to notice him?

That night, in Sandpaw's dream. "Sandpaw! Sandpaw! Where are you?" a voice cried. It sounded like Tanglepaw's voice. "Haley! Haley! Come home!" another voice cried. That voice sounded like her mothers voice. Sandpaw was so confused. What did this mean? Suddenly a voice louder than all the others said, "sandpaw, choose the way you want to live. But choose wisely, for if you leave one world your friends and family will suffer terrible times. The place you were born will be ruined. The clans will die." Sandpaw woke with a start. It was only moonrise, so she went back to sleep. This time, when she opened her eyes she was in the ThunderClan nursery. She saw herself as a kit. She was sleeping soundly, not making a noise. Everything was still. Then there was an eruption and flames flew everywhere. Cats were running around and saving their kits. Sandkit and her mother were deep sleepers though and had not heard a thing. They forgot about them. Suddenly, the fire was dying down and sandkit and her mother were dying. All the StarClan ancestors came down and landed in front of them.

They were talking about something and sandpaw caught the words, dying, who to choose, and the small one. Then they poked sandkit's mother and she woke up with sparkling fur. Together all the StarClan cats put some of their energy into sandkit to make her not die. But in the group a twoleg came and some power was sucked out of the twoleg. Sandpaw gasped. She now knew why she was able to turn into a twoleg. After that Sandpaw's mother turned around and meowed, "you are the cat who'll save the clan from destruction. You forgot about this experience and showed it to you know, since you will need it most. Good luck." Sandpaw then closed her eyes and was in a deep, deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

Ch: 4

Sandpaw woke up, the dream still playing over, and over in her head. StarClan chose to make me survive over my mother! And my mother was a warrior already! I was just a kit, Sandpaw thought. But, how did that twoleg get there? Usually, when she had trouble she went to Featherfoot. He was always there for her helping her figure things out. Sandpaw silently padded around all the other apprentices. It was still early, so none of the apprentices were awake. She silently padded across the camp to the medicine cat's den. Sandpaw poked her head in. "um…Featherfoot? Are you here?" Sandpaw whispered. "Yes, I'm over here. I should be sleeping, but you're here," Featherfoot meowed while padding over to Sandpaw. "Sorry. It's just that I had this really weird dream," Sandpaw meowed. Instantly, featherfoot looked up. "What was it about?" he asked. Sandpaw told him both dreams.

"The first dream was pretty clear. It sounds like StarClan want you to live in only one world. They want you to live in one certain one, but they're not forcing you to choose it. And they are telling you that either world there will always be trouble, but if you leave one of them, the friends you love and the home you were born in, all your memories, will be destroyed," Featherfoot meowed. Sandpaw blinked. "Uh…I think I get it. But that was a lot of words you just told me," sandpaw meowed. Featherfoot smiled and let out a chuckle. "The second dream, I'm not totally sure. It is telling you of how you got your special power, but it is weird how a twoleg was there. We were still standing by the entrance watching our home burn. Twolegs caused it, but no twolegs were there," featherfoot meowed.

"I'll get your father if you want, so you can ask him," featherfoot meowed. "Okay," Sandpaw meowed. Featherfoot left for a moment and came back with leopardclaw, her father. "Leopardclaw, I was wondering if you know who my ancestors were," Sandpaw meowed. "Yes, I do. When I was younger I asked my father the same question," leopardclaw meowed. Sandpaw brightened up. This could be the moment she was waiting for! "Your mother and father is me and Brightpelt. My father and mother were speckletail and blackear. Their mother and father were yellowfoot and sandclaw. And their mother and father were Lionclaw (I don't know what his real warrior name is going to be) and Honeypelt (I don't know what her real warrior name is going to be). And lionclaw's mother and father were Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and Squirrelflight's mother and father were Firestar and Sandstorm," he meowed.

Sandpaw gasped. Her great, great, great, great grandparents were Sandstorm and Firestar! "Their was a prophecy that had to do with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's children. Maybe you are like them," featherfoot meowed. Could it? Well, it would explain a lot. But she heard story's that the 3 children of squirrelflight and brambleclaw had to save the clan from danger. They saved the clan from foxes that attacked. Will I have to do the same thing? Sandpaw thought. She remembered what she had forgotten what her mother said. "You are the cat who'll save the clan from destruction." The words were ringing in her head.

What is this danger? How can I, an apprentice, save a whole clan?! Sandpaw thought. Sandpaw had enough trouble wondering why icepaw was being nice. He was never nice to sandpaw and she thought he was planning something inside. But, deep, deep, deep down inside she knew why. And the truth was she loved him back, but she hadn't been able to figure it out yet. She padded out of the medicine cat's den and stumbled when she saw Icepaw staring at her. He quickly turned his head and stared at his paws when he saw her looking at him. W- Was that love I saw? She thought. Just then, Tanglepaw came running out and tripped over Icepaw.

Sandpaw ran over. "Are you guys okay?" she asked. "Ya. I'm fine. This little cat here tripped me though," Tanglepaw meowed. Sandpaw rolled her eyes. "Ya. Totally. He did it on purpose for sure," sandpaw meowed sarcastically. "Fine. Don't believe me. I don't care," Tanglepaw meowed while padding away. "Um… are you okay?" sandpaw asked. "Ya. I'm fine," Icepaw meowed obviously trying to hide something. "You seem…different lately. Is something wrong?" sandpaw meowed. Icepaw looked up in alarm. Oh no! I think she's figuring out! Icepaw thought. "No. well, ya. My sister. She's being such a brat," Icepaw meowed. Sandpaw giggled. "Well, ii do say I remember some cat acting like she's acting," sandpaw meowed. "It's not funny! She's such a jerk, and thinks she can control my life," Icepaw hissed.

"If you want I can help you out. I feel like I'm being controlled sometimes when people use my strange powers for themselves," Sandpaw meowed. "Would you? That'd be great," Icepaw meowed. Sandpaw was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh ya. Here's a tip. Be yourself and don't hangout with her. And one more tip. When you like a girl, don't make it so obvious," Sandpaw meowed. She giggled and padded away. Icepaw looked up and saw her padding away. She knows I like her. Does she like me back? It doesn't seem like it, Icepaw thought.

Sandpaw padded over to Tanglepaw. "so, what are we gonna do today?" Sandpaw asked. "I don't know. I was hoping to go hunting," Tanglepaw meowed. Wildpath padded over to them. "girls, you're going to have a hunting assessment. If you do well, you will be named warriors at dusk," Wildpath meowed. Tanglepaw and Sandpaw looked at each other and started bouncing around. "you won't be named warriors if you act like that, though," Wildpath meowed sternly. "sorry," Tanglepaw and Sandpaw meowed together. "I have to go to the apprentices den. Wanna come?" Tanglepaw meowed. "Sure!" Sandpaw exclaimed. They ran over to the apprentices den. "hey waterpaw! Guess what? We're going to be named warriors at dusk!" Tanglepaw meowed. Waterpaw gasped. "that's so cool! If I do well on my assessment I might be named a warrior at dusk too!" Dapplepaw meowed. Sandpaw saw Tanglepaw's heart stop. "t-that's cool. Then we'll all sit vigil together," Tanglepaw stuttered. Looks like Tanglepaw's got a crush! Sandpaw thought. Tanglepaw padded out of the apprentices den. Sandpaw chased her. "Tanglepaw! You have a crush on him don't you?" sandpaw whispered.

"yes! He's so cute and nice!" Tanglepaw whispered. Sandpaw giggled. "I think he likes you back," Sandpaw meowed. "really? Wow!" Tanglepaw meowed. Dapplepaw came rushing out. "I'm gonna have an assessment with you guys," Dapplepaw meowed. Later that day. Dapplepaw and Tanglepaw were eating with each other before they were named warriors. Dapplepaw had been trying to show-off to Tanglepaw all day, and Tanglepaw was really enjoying it. Sandpaw scooted closer to where Tanglepaw and Dapplepaw were sitting, so she could hear the conversation better. "you're really good at climbing," Tanglepaw meowed. "you're really good at balancing, so I think you'd be able to climb a tree really well. I can teach you when we're warriors if you want," Dapplepaw meowed. "sure," Tanglepaw meowed. Sandpaw felt really weird having a best friend who was in love. Sandpaw looked around and saw all the warriors hanging around and being all lovy dovy too. Well, newleaf is a time of love. Too bad I can't joi…. Sandpaw thought. She saw Icepaw with his fur groomed. He looked sooo handsome. No! I can't fall in love yet. I don't wanna be like Tanglepaw and Dapplepaw. Sandpaw thought. She sighed. But then again I do.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

Ch. 5:

It was almost dusk, so Dapplepaw, Tanglepaw, and Sandpaw were grooming themselves. Well, Dapplepaw and Tanglepaw were sharing tongues. Sandpaw was grooming her self. Icepaw padded over to Sandpaw. "hey, um… you look like you need help. Want me to…" Icepaw meowed. "yes, I'd…love that," Sandpaw meowed. Tanglepaw stopped and stared at Sandpaw. "Oh my gosh. I never thought that'd happen. Did you Dapplepaw?" Tanglepaw whispered. "yes, I did. Icepaw told me that he liked Sandpaw," Dapplepaw whispered back. "ya, but I didn't think Sandpaw would accept. And she looks like she's happy too," Tanglepaw whispered.

After the apprentices were done grooming themselves, they sat together. Dapplepaw and Tanglepaw were next to each other talking, Icepaw and Sandpaw were talking a little, but mostly just staring into each others eyes happiness glowing in their fur, and Waterpaw was watching grumpily in the apprentices den. "humph. I'm the only one alone. Everybody's together cuddlying and snuggling except for me. I could be with my brother talking bad about Sandpaw, but now he's in love with her! I've got to make a plan to get rid of her, Waterpaw thought.

Soon, Spottedstar leapt ontop of the highledge, and meowed, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge!" Dapplepaw, Tanglepaw, and sandpaw were the first to pad out, their fur perfectly in place. The rest of the clan padded out of their dens. Once all the cats were sitting down, Spottedstar started the ceremony. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Tanglepaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Tanglepaw meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Tanglepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Tanglenose. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior," Spottedstar meowed.

Spottedstar did the ceremony for Dapplepaw and Sandpaw. "Tanglenose! Dapplepelt! Sandheart! Tanglenose! Dapplepelt! Sandheart!" ThunderClan cried. "you will sit vigil and guard the camp now since it is late," Spottedstar meowed. The three of them nodded and sat in the middle of the camp.

In the apprentices den. "Humph. Just look at them. Sitting there together happily. That could've been us," waterpaw hissed as she glared at Icepaw. "You know that could've never been us. You learn too slowly," Icepaw meowed calmly. He lay down in the moss bedding far from Waterpaw.

Back in the middle of the camp. Sandheart looked around. The warriors were starting to leave and go to their den. Much, much later at moonhigh. Sandheart was feeling extremely tired. Tanglenose's head fell on Sandheart, so Sandheart slapped Tanglenose with her tail, and instantly she got up. Much, much later (again!) at dawn. Dapplepelt, Tanglenose, and Sandheart were all leaning on each other so they didn't fall from exhaustion, and they were slapping each other with their tails to stay awake. Icepaw came out and got his mentor. Before leaving, Brightfoot, Icepaw's mentor, told Tanglenose, Dapplepelt, and Sandheart that they could go to the warriors den and sleep. They all ran and fell fast asleep.

In the training hollow. "you're doing very well icepaw. Keep up the good work and you might be a warrior sooner than you're supposed to be," Brightfoot meowed to icepaw. Icepaw was just starting to learn what Sandheart learned the next day after she came back from being a twoleg. Waterpaw was far from that. Really far. It was going to take icepaw a long time, but waterpaw could be the only apprentice if icepaw tried learning faster. He tried really hard and was able to learn 5 new techniques. They hunted and went back to camp.

In the warriors den. Sandheart yawned. Then she looked at Tanglenose and saw her tail twined with Dapplepelt's and they were snuggling close together. Sandheart sighed. She knew herself and her friend were growing up, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss Tanglenose's hyper self.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

Ch. 6:

It's been a moon since Sandheart came back (I skipped over a bunch of days) and so much has happened. Sandheart, Tanglenose, and Dapplepelt are warriors, Tanglenose and Dapplepelt are mates (they became official mates the day before yesterday), and Icepaw is in love with Sandheart.

Spottedstar leapt up on top of the highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge!" Spottedstar cried. The warriors and apprentices padded out of their dens. Spottedstar waited until all the cats were here. "The gathering is tonight. If I say your name go wait by the entrance. Hawkear, Featherfoot, Spiritwind, Wildpath, Brightfoot, Rosepetal, Sandheart, Tanglenose, and Icepaw," Spottedstar meowed. "All the cats I did not call are not going to the gathering. I'm depending on you to guard the camp. Leopardclaw, you're in charge while we're gone."

All the cats going to the gathering gathered behind Spottedstar. They were all very quiet on the way to the island. It seemed like a very mysterious night. When they got to the island they unsheathed their claws so they could balance on the tree bridge and not slip off. Once on the island, the ThunderClan cats separated and went to talk to their friends from different clans.

"Tanglenose, want to go talk to Goldenpaw, Flowpaw, and Smallpaw?" Sandheart asked. "Sure! I haven't talked to them in a moon and you in two moons!" Tanglenose meowed. She's still her old self, but less. A lot less, Sandheart thought. They padded up to Goldenpaw, Flowpaw, and Smallpaw. "Hi guys!" Tanglenose meowed. "Hi! Sandpaw, your back!" Flowpaw meowed. "Yep! But we're not sandpaw and Tanglepaw anymore. I'm Sandheart," Sandheart meowed. "And I'm Tanglenose," Tanglenose meowed. "Oh! Sorry," Flowpaw meowed. "It's okay." "So, what's new in riverclan?" Tanglenose asked. "Not much. Featherheart is going to have kits," Smallpaw meowed. "What's new in ThunderClan?" Goldenpaw asked. "Tanglenose has a mate. She's mates with Dapplepelt. That's Dapplepaw. He became a warrior too," Sandheart meowed. "That's good for you! Congratulations," Flowpaw meowed. "Thanks," Tanglenose meowed.

Violetstar, the leader of RiverClan, yowled for all the cats to come to the center of the island. Every cat gathered beneath the tree where the leaders sat. "may I start first?" Violetstar asked the other leaders. Spottedstar, Magicstar, leader of WindClan, and Cinderstar, leader of ShadowClan, all nodded. "I am proud to say that RiverClan is going to be having kits. All the clans could use kits and I'm happy chose our clan to have kits first," Violetstar meowed. She sat down and Spottedstar stood up.

"I'm happy to announce that we have three new warriors. We need more kits and apprentices, but more warriors are very good too," Spottedstar meowed. She sat down to let the other leaders share their news. "there is no news from WindClan," Magicstar meowed. "No news for ShadowClan either," Cinderstar meowed. "then the gathering is over," Violetstar meowed. The leaders jumped from the tree and suddenly there was a flash of lighting and the stars shone brighter. "just in time too," Violetstar meowed. Then lighting struck the earth and the clan cats shrieked. A group of cats appeared in the middle of the clan cats. A bright shining star struck the earth next to the other cats that had just appeared. Another group of cats appeared next to the other group, but they had starry fur and they were hissing at the other group. These are StarClan cats and Dark Forest cats! How could they have possibly come down to where the clans lived. "w-what's going on?" Tanglenose stuttered. "I have no idea, Tanglenose. I'm just as clueless as you," Sandheart meowed. A golden starry furred cat came out of the group and said, "Hello clans. We have something very important to tell you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

Ch: 7

"I am Lionheart," the golden starry furred cat meowed. "I used to be ThunderClan's deputy. You're all probably wondering why StarClan and these cats are here." Lionheart glared at the Dark Forest cats. "Yes, we are very curious. At least I know I am," Magicstar meowed. "I didn't know StarClan cats could come down from the sky," Spottedstar meowed. "Yes, we can," meowed a she-cat. "I'm Bluestar. I was once leader of ThunderClan. Now, I'll tell you why some of the StarClan cats are here. The Dark Forest cats were bugging us for more land. They're telling us we have all the land in the world, which we don't, and that we should share. They're supposed to have Dark Forest and Dark Forest only because all the cats in the Dark Forest did something wrong. They challenged us to fight for our land and we did not accept it at first because fighting is wrong. But they said that we were just too scared of losing our land," Bluestar hissed while staring at a big tabby, "so we accepted their challenge. Then Tigerstar said that you can only have proper fights down here, so we came."

"Are you clueless anymore? Cause I know I'm not clueless anymore," Sandheart whispered. "Nope. I'm not clueless at all," Tanglenose whispered back. Tanglenose thought for a moment and then whispered, "Maybe this is the danger you were sensing, Sandheart."

Bluestar turned around to face the leaders (she had been facing the other way). "Are the StarClan cats allowed to live with your clans for awhile?" Bluestar asked. When she saw the leaders looking doubtful she said, "Not all of StarClan is here. Only the very smart and good fighters. Not that all of them aren't, but there are no medicine cats or kits." Spottedstar and Magicstar padded up to Bluestar. "My clan would be honored to have StarClan cats living with them," Spottedstar meowed. "But that means more mouths to feed Brightfoot shouted out. Spottedstar turned around. "Yes, but its newleaf and remember, they can hunt too," she meowed. Then, magic star meowed, "my clan would also be honored to have StarClan cats with them." After awhile, Violetstar and Cinderstar accepted.

"We'll sleep somewhere away from you," Tigerstar growled. "Good! You're supposed to be exiled, so you can't come back anyways!" Bluestar snapped. Bluestar signaled with her tail to the leaders to come over. "Make sure you have at least two cats guarding the camp at night. I wouldn't be surprised if Tigerstar and his group tried to attack already," Bluestar meowed.

The four clans gathered behind their leaders while they waited for the StarClan cats to say good-bye. As they went off to their old clans, they all glared at the Dark forest cats.

Back at the camp. The warriors padded out of their den and the apprentice out of hers (remember that Waterpaw was the only apprentice there) when they heard the cats that went to the gathering coming back. Spottedstar leapt on top of the high ledge. "Tonight's gathering was most interesting," Spottedstar meowed. "What happened? Did StarClan get angry?" Orangetail asked while looking at the sky. "No, we did not get angry," Bluestar meowed. She was in the lead of the StarClan cats chosen from ThunderClan. ThunderClan gasped (well, all the cats that didn't go to the gathering). "Welcome Bluestar, Firestar, Brambleclaw, Squirrelfight, Lionheart, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Lionclaw, Honeypelt, and Hollyleaf (I don't know what her real warrior name is going to be. Just to tell you Spottedstar isn't saying this), Spottedstar meowed. "Those are StarClan cats!" Leopardclaw meowed. He looked around as if hoping to see someone. "They are here for a reason and I will let them say it," Spottedstar meowed while leaping down. Firestar jumped onto the high ledge. It's good to be here again on top of the highledge, looking down on the ThunderClan camp," Firestar meowed. Firestar told the story that Bluestar told to all the clan cats. The cats who hadn't been there were shocked.

Hmm…. This may be a good time to get rid of Sandheart, Waterpaw thought.

"We will need everybody in ThunderClan and the other clans to help out," Firestar meowed. "The dark forest cats are sneaky and good at planning evil," Hollyleaf meowed. All the StarClan cats nodded in agreement.

All the cats of ThunderClan were imagining the other clans here, and thinking if they could beat the Dark Forest cats. They seemed like they were going to be a tough opponent. Leopardclaw looked at Sandheart and his eyes lit up with happiness. Does he think that this is the danger where I'm going to save the clan? Surely, StarClan wouldn't pick a newly named warrior to save the clans and StarClan themselves. I don't think I'll be able to do it, Sandheart thought. "Of course you'll be able to do it. You've survived being a twoleg, which is hard enough," a voice whispered behind her. Sandheart spun around and was face to face with Treefur, her mother.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.  
**

Ch. 8:

Sandheart gasped. "Treefur!" Sandheart meowed. She put her muzzle into her mother's fur smelling her sweet scent. Leopardclaw came running over and joined Sandheart. "I never thought I'd see you again," Leopardclaw meowed. "it's good to be with you two again. You've both grown so much," Treefur meowed. Tanglenose turned around. "Treefur! You came down too? How come I didn't see you?" Tanglenose meowed. "I just came down now. I had some unfinished business to attend too," Treefur meowed. Sandheart, Tanglenose, and Leopardclaw looked at her questioningly. "Sandheart, you'll find out later on. Now I have to tell Bluestar that I'm here," Treefur meowed.

"that's your mom? She seems nice. L-like you…" icepaw meowed. Sandheart smiled. "thanks icepaw. Ya. I think she's the best mother a cat could have," Sandheart meowed. "it's sad she had to leave," Tanglenose meowed. "It was StarClan's choice. If they had chosen to save her I wouldn't have been here," Sandheart meowed. "I wouldn't like either, but she got to live a nice long life, while yours had barely started," Leopardclaw. "I can't imagine Sandheart not being here," Icepaw meowed. "me either. You're my best friend Sandheart," Tanglenose meowed. "you are very close friends because Rosepetal gave Sandheart milk when she was a kit," Leopardclaw. "you guys became close friends. Like sisters, since you grew up getting food and warmth from the same cat." Sandheart and Tanglenose looked at each other. "wow. I had no idea, my mother helped Sandheart," Tanglenose meowed. "she's a very kind she-cat," Leopardclaw meowed. "yes. Very kind…" Sandheart meowed.

Treefur came back and sat next to Leopardclaw. "ThunderClan, there is another StarClan cat that has come to join us," Spottedstar meowed leaping back onto the highledge. Some cats moaned. "don't we have enough mouths to feed?" Brightfoot asked. Spottedstar glared at Brightfoot. "this cat you and your mate helped out, so shut your mouth. Treefur has come to join us," Spottedstar meowed. "treefur? Oh, it's so nice to see you again!" Rosepetal meowed. "I hope you're happy with the way I raised her." "yes, you did a very good job, Rosepetal," Treefur meowed. ThunderClan talked for awhile discussing what they thought about all these extra cats here.

"where would you and the other StarClan cats like to sleep?" Spottedstar asked Bluestar. "well, I think one ct would like to sleep in the warriors den. If you have room in there of course. The other StarClan cats and I will build our own small den, if you are okay with that," Bluestar meowed. "yes, there is one more space open in the warriors den and you can build another den. Do you want help?" Spottedstar meowed. "no, it's okay. I think we have enough cats," Bluestar meowed.

The StarClan cats went outside the camp and gathered brambles for their den. They built it rather quickly.

In the apprentices den. "I can't believe Spottedstar is allowing this many cats to sleep in our home!" waterpaw hissed. "why wouldn't she? They're StarClan cats," Icepaw meowed. "so what! They're still many mouths to feed," Waterpaw snapped. "I know that's not what you're angry about. Why else did you not complain at the gathering or at the highledge," Icepaw meowed. "it's rude to shout out. I wouldn't want to act like Brightfoot. He can't even teach properly. I'm doing so much better than you," Waterpaw meowed. Icepaw snorted. "you've been rude to other cats before, so I know you're lying! And Brightfoot is a very good mentor. I'm the one who's a million techniques ahead of you!" Icepaw snapped. He padded out of the den to go for a walk. I'm so stupid. How could I have let her get to me, Icepaw thought. He sat down by the lake and stared out at the water.

When Icepaw got back, every cat was asleep. He went to his den and fell asleep.

In Waterpaw's dream. A paw prodded her. She blinked open her eyes. "huh? Who are you?" Waterpaw asked. "I am Tigerstar. Follow me out of your camp," Tigerstar growled. "won't the guards catch us?" Waterpaw asked. "no. this is a dream that we have entered," Tigerstar growled. "oh." They padded for awhile until they were at a small camp. "where are we?" waterpaw asked. "we are at the camp of the Dark Forest cats," Tigerstar growled. "why have you taken me here?" "we wanted to ask you something. We need cats to back us up and help us out so we can win StarClan's land. We want to get rid of Sandheart, for she is the cat blocking our chances of winning. We have watched you and have seen you hate her. Would you like to help us win StarClan's land and at the same time get rid of Sandheart?" Waterpaw thought for a moment. This is my chance. Do I want Sandheart gone for good? "yes, I'll help you," Waterpaw meowed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books.**

Ch. 9:

Waterpaw woke up that morning, and no cat was awake. She got up and slid quietly out of the den. Icepaw heard her and got up and decided to follow her. She went to the area where you make dirt and disappeared. Icepaw followed her and saw her tail slip through a hole. Where in the world is she going? Icepaw thought. Waterpaw stopped to sniff every once in awhile. She padded until she got to a small clearing with the Dark Forest cat camp in the middle. It was half in trees and half in the open. What is this place? Where are we? Icepaw thought. Waterpaw padded into the camp, while Icepaw sneaked in, trying to disguise himself.

"Hello Tigerstar. What's your plan?" Waterpaw meowed. "This is what I want you to do. You need to set up a trap for her. Maybe dig a big hole in the ground and cover it with leaves or something like that. Get her to fall in somehow, but warn us first, so that we can be there watching. Then, once she's in the hole, we need to attack her down there, so she has no way of escaping," Tigerstar growled. "Without her we'll be sure of winning StarClan's land." "Why?" Waterpaw asked. "She is the cat StarClan chose to save the clans from us. They chose well. She has special power. But when she's gone, we can easily beat StarClan and the other clans," Tigerstar growled. "Oh. Okay. Well, I'll start the plan now," Waterpaw meowed. Waterpaw padded out of the camp, but Icepaw ran faster than her and hid in a bush.

He jumped on top of Waterpaw and pinned her down on the ground. "Who are you doing this plan to?" Icepaw demanded. "I'm not going to tell you," Waterpaw meowed. "Tell me now, or I'll tell Spottedstar and the whole clan that you're helping the Dark forest cats," Icepaw snapped. "Fine. But once I tell you you're not allowed to warn the cat and you're not allowed to tell the clan what I'm doing or else you'll pay the price," Waterpaw meowed. "Fine." "Are you sure you want to know?" Waterpaw asked. "Yes. Just tell me," Icepaw meowed. "We're getting rid of Sandheart." Icepaw gasped. "Waterpaw! I know you don't like her, but to kill her with the help of an evil cat! I'm ashamed. You know I love her, Waterpaw. How could you?" Icepaw meowed sounding shocked. "It's because you love her! We were supposed to be the best of friends and she took that away. Now, she's going to pay," Waterpaw hissed. "If you were different, you'd understand. If you actually liked a cat you'd understand how I feel. But of course you don't feel that love. You've always been a spoiled brat, who has no feelings except anger," Icepaw hissed. He stalked off to camp.

Sandheart woke up and yawned. She saw Tanglenose was still sleeping and so she poked Tanglenose in the side. "Huh? Wha? Is ShadowClan attacking?" Tanglenose meowed. "No! I just wanted to wake you up. Want to go hunting together?" Sandheart meowed. "Sure!" Tanglenose meowed.

Icepaw heard this and instantly got up. There was a trap out there, and she could fall into it already. Icepaw dashed out of the apprentices den, and waited outside the warriors den. "Hey, um…Sandheart. Can I go with you and Tanglenose?" Icepaw meowed. "Sure. I'll ask Brightfoot and Spottedstar if we can go," Sandheart meowed. She padded away to Spottedstar's den, calling to Brightfoot.

5 minutes later, she came back and they left. "Can I take the lead? I know where I want to go," Icepaw meowed. "Sure. Once you're a warrior, you'll be leading an apprentice so why not start now," Tanglenose meowed. Sandheart nodded in agreement.

As they walked through the forest, Icepaw noticed that it was turning into New-leaf. They leaves were growing, the grass was covered in dew instead of snow, the streams were running, and so was the prey. The forest was full of life, which always made the clans happy. Icepaw stopped as he heard a noise. He crouched low to the ground and slowly slid forward, the grass brushing his pelt. He crept up to a bush, in which he heard the sound come form and saw next to the bush a bird looking for twigs. He slid his paws slowly and once he got close enough he pounced on the vole and killed it.

"Good job, Icepaw!" Sandheart meowed. "That was really great. I hadn't even scented it, when I saw you creeping up on it. When New-leaf is blooming, it can really distract you," Tanglenose meowed. "Ya. It can," Icepaw meowed.

Icepaw took the lead again, and started padding to the sandy hollow. He knew there was lots of prey there. He started running, because he could smell the prey. Suddenly, he saw a random pile of leaves. This must be where the trap is! Waterpaw must be near by then, Icepaw thought.

As Sandheart and Tanglenose ran to join him, Waterpaw stepped out of a bush and pushed Sandheart. Sandheart fell forward, but Icepaw pushed her back and threw himself into the pile of leaves. He fell and landed hard on the ground. "Ouch," Icepaw whispered. Suddenly, he saw 5 big cats looking over the edge. Right! Now they're going to attack me! Icepaw thought. He tried clawing up the wall, but couldn't.

Sandheart gasped. Icepaw was going to be attacked by Dark Forest cats! She couldn't let that happen. Sandheart yowled in rage and leapt on a big tom with a crooked tail. She hissed and scratched him. The cat turned around and hit her on the head. Sandheart fell, but got up instantly. She yowled to Icepaw to move to the left side of the hole and then pushed the cat into the hole. While Tanglenose was fighting two cats, Sandheart clawed her way down the hole a little. "Grab onto my tail Icepaw!" Sandheart meowed. Once he grabbed onto her tail, she started slipping because of the weight. She dug her claws deeper in to the wall and slowly climbed up. After 5 minutes, they got out of the hole and attacked the last two cats there.

20 minutes later…they finally got the last Dark Forest cat out from ThunderClan territory. "That's weird how they were just there. And that hole too. It's as if they wanted Tanglenose, Icepaw, or me," Sandheart meowed. "I don't know how this happened. I was just here hunting," Waterpaw meowed. Sandheart spun around. "No! You want me gone, Waterpaw! You pushed me forward, to me fall into the hole. If it wasn't for Icepaw, I would've fallen in," Sandheart hissed. Waterpaw backed away. She stopped and then padded forward. "Ya, well I hate you because you like icepaw and he likes you back! He's my brother and we were supposed to hate you forever!" Waterpaw snapped. "Why do you hate me in the first place?" Sandheart meowed. "Because you're a freaky twoleg!" Sandheart took a step forward and looked down on Waterpaw. "I'm not a twoleg. I was born a cat and something happened," Sandheart growled. "But you don't know what happened. If you do tell me," Waterpaw meowed. "I know what happened, but it's none of your business. You weren't even alive at the time, so why should you care," Sandheart hissed. "That proves it! You don't know. You're a stupid little twoleg," Waterpaw meowed. Waterpaw had gone too far for Sandheart to control her anger. Sandheart jumped on top of Waterpaw and bit her leg. Waterpaw ran but tripped, and twisted her foot. She yowled in pain. Tanglenose gasped. "Sandheart! We have to get her to Featherfoot (the medicine cat of ThunderClan)," Tanglenose meowed.

Once they got to camp, Sandheart took Waterpaw to Featherfoot's den. She was in there for 5 minutes when icepaw came in. "Sandheart, Spottedstar wants you," he meowed. "Okay," she meowed. She went to Spottedstar's den and sat near the entrance. Spottedstar got up and padded over to Sandheart. "What's this I hear about how you attacked one of your own clan mates?" Spottedstar meowed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books**

* * *

Ch. 10:

"Well…um…I had a good reason," Sandheart meowed

"Well…um…I had a good reason," Sandheart meowed. Spottedstar hissed. "There is never a good reason to attack your own clanmate! But I shall listen to your side of the story too," Spottedstar meowed. "Waterpaw had planned something with Dark Forest cats, to get rid of me. I figured that out after her plan failed. Icepaw knew about it somehow and jumped in. Once we got rid of all the Dark Forest cats, I confronted Waterpaw. She then started bugging me with saying things about me being a twoleg. So then I bit her and she ran and tripped on a root and twisted her paw," Sandheart meowed. Spottedstar looked at Sandheart hard.

"Go get Tanglenose and Icepaw," Spottedstar meowed. Sandheart nodded and ran to go get them. When she came back, Spottedstar meowed, "Tanglenose, Icepaw is it true that Waterpaw was bugging an older warrior? Because I just don't believe it." Tanglenose looked at Sandheart and meowed, "it's true, Spottedstar. Waterpaw was attacking Sandheart with words." Icepaw nodded in agreement. "very well. You may leave now," Spottedstar meowed. Sandheart started padding out of spottedstar's den with Tanglenose and Icepaw when Spottedstar meowed, "not you, Sandheart."

Sandheart spun around. "are you going to exile me? What are you going to do?" she meowed nervously. Sandheart started crying. Spottedstar padded up to Sandheart. Sandheart looked up at Spottedstar, tears still running down her face. "Sandheart, I would never exile you. Especially now, when all the clans need you. Including StarClan," Spottedstar meowed. Sandheart looked up. "y-you know?" Sandheart asked. Spottedstar nodded. "yes, I do. Treefur has told me something that I am not allowed to tell, but once you find out you will be happy. I am still disappointed how you attacked one of your clanmates," Spottedstar meowed. "But-" "You attacked a younger cat. She will still have to pay for this," Spottedstar meowed. Sandheart looked at Spottedstar. "okay," she meowed.

Sandheart left while Spottedstar thought of her punishment. By the time Spottedstar thought of it, Sandheart was already asleep. Treefur padded into spottedstar's den. "Spottedstar?" she mewed. "yes? Who is it?" Spottedstar asked. "it's me, Treefur," Treefur meowed. Spottedstar got up. "is there a problem Treefur?" Spottedstar asked. Treefur looked down. She had talked to Spottedstar once before this, but that was it so she was embarrassed. "well, you see, Waterpaw…needs to go but she can't be able to be with the Dark Forest cats," Treefur meowed. "why does she need to go?" Spottedstar asked. Treefur looked up and stared hard into spottedstar's eyes. She pricked her ears and poked her head outside the den entrance to make sure nobody was listening. Treefur then padded up to Spottedstar and whispered, "Sandheart has strange powers that will help her defeat the Dark Forest cats. That's why StarClan chose her. But Waterpaw is some how interfering with Sandheart knowing she has powers. Some how, Sandheart can't use them and she has no idea they are there. She should've known already and we could've been prepared to fight already."

Spottedstar looked at Treefur and thought for a moment. "We can't get rid of a member right now…we shall keep them apart from each other and if she still doesn't figure them out by tomorrow we should tell her," Spottedstar meowed. Treefur nodded in agreement. "okay," she mewed.

The next morning ThunderClan was busily working on getting the camp prepared for the fight. Sandheart went hunting with Icepaw Tanglenose and Dapplepelt. They were in charge of making sure there was enough fresh-kill. While they were hunting, Sandheart felt she had to go away and hunt by herself. "I'm going to hunt by myself, Tanglenose. I'll meet you back at camp," Sandheart whispered to Tanglenose. Tanglenose nodded and looked as if she knew why.

Sandheart padded around thinking. There was a small breeze and small little flowers were still growing. The trees were full again, leaves holding tight onto the big branches. She almost didn't catch a mouse, a vole, two black birds, and a shrew, because she was looking at the wonderful sights, but she caught it. She still didn't know why she had the urge to move away from them and hunt alone. When Sandheart got back to camp, Spottedstar padded up to her. "Sandheart, I have decided not to give you a punishment," Spottedstar looked down at the fresh-kill. "You caught a lot today. Good job. Go put it in the fresh-kill pile and grab a piece. We have to start eating less, so that we have enough after the battle," Spottedstar meowed. Sandheart nodded, grabbed a piece of fresh-kill and sat next to Icepaw.

Treefur watched carefully everything Sandheart did. She was trying to see why Sandheart didn't know she had strange hidden powers. Treefur gasped. She realized why. Icepaw was Waterpaw's brother and she was stopping Sandheart from finding her power, so that meant Icepaw was to, but he didn't know it.

Everyone fell asleep, the breeze now a strong wind sending chills up their spines. Mates snuggled close together, to keep warm. Everyone was warm except Icepaw, Waterpaw, and Sandheart. Waterpaw didn't have a mate, and Icepaw and Sandheart were thinking of each other, wishing they could be together, snuggled close together to keep warm.

The next morning, Treefur came to the warriors den and poked Sandheart. "huh? What?" Sandheart meowed. "Spottedstar wants to see you, Sandheart," Treefur whispered. Sandheart padded to Spottedstar's den, leaping up the rocks swiftly. "Spottedstar, Treefur told me you wanted to see me," Sandheart meowed. Spottedstar got up and Treefur stood next to Sandheart. "Sandheart, you need to stay away from Icepaw and Waterpaw. You have a power that will save us and you don't even have one clue what it it. Icepaw and Waterpaw are stopping you from knowing what it is somehow. We think Icepaw doesn't know, but we think Waterpaw does know," Spottedstar meowed.

Sandheart was shocked. "you're telling me to stay away the cat I love so much, so I can save you and you don't even have the slightest idea of how I feel! I feel used! I feel as if you care about my powers and would take my powers and dump me and walk all over me as if I wasn't even there! I won't help you! All you care about is you!" Sandheart snapped.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or any of the books**

* * *

Ch: 11

Sandheart leapt down the rocks and dashed far into the forest. How can they even think about me leaving the tom I love? All they care about is themselves! But, if I don't fight then our world will be gone, for the Dark Forest cats will take over, Sandheart thought. She was confused and lost. She sat there crying, paying no attention to the sounds around her as she sat in a bush.

"Sandheart? I-it's Icepaw. Spottedstar and Treefur told me what happened. I-it's okay if you aren't with me," Icepaw meowed. Sandheart hissed. "No! I'm not helping them. I want to be with you Icepaw. You're the only tom I ever thought about or cared about, besides my father. I can't let you go," Sandheart meowed. "But, Sandheart all of us will die if you don't-" "I am going to fight, but I will not use this strange power thing. Besides, I think the Dark Forest cats are going to attack soon and I don't even know how to use this power," Sandheart interrupted. Icepaw gasped. "We better go tell Spottedstar and the other clans!" Icepaw meowed.

He dashed away, back to camp. Once Icepaw got back to camp he leapt up to Spottedstar's den. "Sp…and…attack…and…" Icepaw panted. "Catch your breath, Icepaw. Then talk," Spottedstar meowed. Once he caught his breath, icepaw meowed, "Sandheart thinks that the Dark Forest cats are going to attack soon!" Treefur and Spottedstar looked at each other. Spottedstar ran out of her den and stood on the high ledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge!" Spottedstar shouted. All of ThunderClan, past and present, padded quickly over to the highledge. Once all of ThunderClan was there, Spottedstar meowed, "Sandheart thinks that the Dark Forest cats will attack soon. We have one ceremony to do before they attack. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Icepaw do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do," Icepaw meowed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this day forth you will be known as Icetail. ThunderClan welcomes you as a full warrior," Spottedstar meowed. "Icetail! Icetail! Icetail!" the clan chanted. Sandheart came into the camp and saw Icetail. She ran over to Icetail and purred. "Icetail, that's a wonderful name," she meowed.

Bluestar whispered something to Spottedstar, and Spottedstar nodded in agreement and took a step back. Bluestar leapt on top of the highledge. "Cats of ThunderClan, past and present. We have decided to not wait for them to attack us, so tomorrow we shall attack the Dark Forest cats. They have been pushing us around, forcing us to do things, so tomorrow we will push back at them and show them how strong we really are," Bluestar meowed. She leapt off the high ledge and padded over to Sandheart. "You don't have to use this power. Just fight as hard as you can. We chose you at first because you are a great fighter. Show those Dark Forest cats who's stronger around here," Bluestar whispered to Sandheart. Sandheart nodded and then went to eat. She decided to go to the warriors den to sleep early, because tomorrow would be a long day. Icetail and Sandheart slept close to each other, waiting for the battle to start.

The next morning, Sandheart woke up, forgetting what day it was. It felt like a normal day, that nothing interesting or important was happening. Icetail padded over to where Sandheart was. "Let's get a piece of fresh-kill and then I need to tell you something," he meowed. "Okay," Sandheart meowed. She picked out a nice, plump vole and took it over to where Icetail was sleeping. For a minute, they just sat there quietly, looking at each other.

"Um…Sandheart, I know it's a bit early, but…um would you like to be my…mate?" Icetail meowed quietly. Sandheart looked at stared at him for a long time and then meowed, "yes, I will."


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclamier: I do not own Warriors or any of the books**

* * *

Ch. 12:

"Y-you will? Wow! I mean…um…Ya," Icetail meowed. Sandheart let out a meow of amusement. "You thought I wouldn't say yes? You're so silly!" Sandheart meowed. Icetail smiled, happiness glowing in his eyes.

In the entrance of the apprentice's den, a certain cat glared at them, sulking that she was not a warrior. That certain cat was Waterpaw, as you probably guessed. "Humph. How come he gets to be a warrior and I don't?! How come he gets a mate and I don't even come close to getting a mate?!" Waterpaw snapped.

Every cat, secured the nursery and elders den, just in case the fight moved over to the ThunderClan camp, or all the other camps. In the medicine cat's den, Icetail was helping Featherfoot prepare herbs.

"so, this goes with this?" Icetail asked. "No, it goes with that," Featherfoot meowed as he flicked his tail towards a pile of one kind of herb. "oh. I'll get that herb than." Sandheart let out a meow of amusement. "Hey! I wouldn't be laughing. I'm sure you'd be doing terrible if I were out hunting and getting vines and you were in here preparing herbs," Icetail hissed.

"you want me to help?" Sandheart asked. "Sure. We could use more help," Featherfoot meowed. Sandheart padded over and put the right herbs together. "You're doing great, Sandheart," Featherfoot meowed. Icetail looked at Sandheart, shock in his face. "H-how you do…and that…and….how do you do that?!" Icetail meowed. "I learned how to do it. Featherfoot, showed me," Sandheart meowed. "Oh."

Once the camp was guarded well, the ThunderClan cats padded over to Four Trees where they would meet the other clans. Sandheart padded over to Flowpaw, Smallpaw, and Goldenpaw. "Hi guys!" she meowed. "Hi Sandheart! I'm a warrior now!" Flowpool (Flowpaw) meowed. "That's great!" "So are Goldenpaw and Smallpaw. Our names our Flowpool, Goldenfur, and Smallear now," Flowpool meowed. Icetail padded up to Sandheart, Flowpool, Goldenfur, and Smallear.

"Hi Sandheart. Who are your friends?" Icetail meowed. "I'm Flowpool." "And I'm Goldenfur." "I'm Smallear." "Hi. Well, Sandheart we need you in the front. We're going to go now," Icetail meowed. "okay. Let me just say bye," Sandheart meowed. She purred as Icetail left. Flowpool, Goldenfur, and Smallear all turned to look at Sandheart. "who's that?" Smallear asked. "oh, that was Icetail. He's my mate," Sandheart meowed. "you have a met?! Since when?" flowpool meowed. "I'll tell you later! I have to go. Bye!" Sandheart meowed.

Waterpaw looked for a way to escape, but cats were everywhere, not letting her escape. Tigerstar is going to kill me for this! I never got to tell him that they're attacking, Waterpaw thought. "clans! We attack now!" Bluestar yowled. The cats of all the clans charged toward the Dark Forest cats camp. Once they got there, the Dark Forest cats were surprised and they started attacking. Waterpaw jumped on top of Spottedstar, and pinned her down.

"Waterpaw! What are you doing?" Spottedstar meowed. "it's time for you to go to the dump in the sky!" Waterpaw hissed. Spottedstar gasped and started clawing at Waterpaw's under belly, but Waterpaw had a strong grip and didn't dare let go. Sandheart dashed over to Spottedstar and pulled Waterpaw off. She slashed her claws across Waterpaw's muzzle. Waterpaw jumped on top of Sandheart's back and dug her claws into Sandheart's back.

Tanglenose and Dapplepelt fought one big Dark Forest cat (they are able to get hurt and they are living, but once the battles over they are Dark Forest cats again. Same with StarClan cats). Icetail fought a Dark Forest cat too. They were all so surprised how many Dark Forest cats there were. Blood was spilling onto the ground, and there were many loud screeches as the cats of the forest fought. There was a strong wind and the trees swayed violently.

They had been there, fighting for one hour already. They were just getting warmed up though. Fur was flying and lying on the ground. Screeches were still the only sound you could hear. Sandheart fought like 3 warriors, as if all the strength of StarClan and the Dark Forest cats were in her. Any cat that got near her that was a Dark forest would get ripped to shreds.

Sandheart grabbed a Dark Forest cat's back paw and pulled it out from underneath causing the cat to fall. She pinned it down and shoved its muzzle in the dirt. She let it go run away and then kept on fighting. Icetail stopped for a moment and watched her fight. Tigerstar whacked him in the head when he wasn't looking, and he fell to the floor, not moving.

Tigerstar leapt on top of Firestar and Bluestar. They whacked him in the head and then pinned him down. The Dark Forest cats were being beaten, but not by much. With Waterpaw on there side, it was easier to win. But they were still losing.

Waterpaw jumped on top of Icetail, but then saw that he wasn't fighting back. She raked her claws down his back. Sandheart saw her and ran towards her and dug her claws into Waterpaw's back. She stopped attacking Waterpaw when she saw Icetail was on the floor. Sandheart gasped and then turned around to face Waterpaw. "You! You hurt your own brother!" Sandheart meowed surprised. "yes, I did. He deserved this though for loving you," Waterpaw meowed happily. Sandheart jumped on Waterpaw, but Waterpaw rolled her over and pinned her down. Sandheart let her body go limp and then when Waterpaw loosened her grip, she got up and flipped Waterpaw over.

Spottedstar jumped on Tigerstar, and slashed her claws across his muzzle. Firestar and Bluestar looked at Spottedstar thankfully. Then, Bluestar attacked Brokenstar and Firestar attacked Hawkfrost. Firestar hissed and slashed his claws at Hawkfrost and jumped over him and clawed Hawkfrost's hind legs, making him fall. Meanwhile, Bluestar bit Brokenstar's tail and clawed his ear's, shredding them. Brokenstar yowled and fled. Hawkfrost joined him along with three other Dark forest cats.

We're winning! Sandheart thought. She was so happy. While sandheart was rejoicing that they were winning, Waterpaw was sulking. They were losing, and it would be her fault. Tigerstar came up to her and clawed her. "you didn't warn us and now you pay!" he hissed. Waterpaw crouched low to the ground and braced her self for pain. Tigerstar grabbed her by the scruff, shook her, and threw her, making her hit a rock.

Sandheart watched Tigerstar torture Waterpaw and decided that Waterpaw had done bad things, but she was still a member of ThunderClan. She jumped on Tigerstar and clawed his tail and ears. Finally, Tigerstar fled with the other Dark Forest cats. All the StarClan cats yowled the end of the fight and rejoiced.

"This isn't the end! We'll be back and that time we won't lose!" Tigerstar yowled.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Epilogue:

"Waterpaw, Featherfoot said you have no serious injuries. So, you are now exiled from ThunderClan. You may not come back here, even if you say you won't ever do something like that again. Now leave," Spottedstar meowed. Waterpaw glared at spottedstar and the rest of the clan. "humph. I'll be back with Tigerstar. We will attack when you least expect it!

She turned around and padded away from the ThunderClan camp, never allowed to go back again…


End file.
